Stuck In Love?
by jxtrash
Summary: Junmyeon dan Yixing adalah sepasang mantan kekasih yang—sialnya, terjebak bersama di dalam sebuah lift. Berdua saja. Freaking Hell./M for cursing dan sebagainya/ Sulay/Joonxing


_**Discalimer:** characters aren't mine to claim._

 _ **Pairing:** SuhoxLay_

 _ **Warning:** Boyslove/ AU/ Semi-M untuk kata kata kasar dll _

* * *

_._

 _ **This Isn't Over Yet.** _

_..._

 _"Don't be afraid to start over."_

 _"It's a chance to build a something better this time"_

 _..._

Kedua kaki itu beradu, menapak lebar-lebar tanah beraspal. Sebuah tas kerja dari kulit tergenggam erat di satu tangan. Ia menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya, desah lega meluncur begitu saja saat matanya menangkap kompleks gedung apertemennya yang semakin dekat di pelupuk mata. Sembari ia berlari, ia bawa tasnya ke atas kepala, menjadikannya tameng dari tetesan air yang menerjang.

Zhang Yixing, buru-buru menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam setelah mendorong pintu kaca ganda dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia tidak langsung menyebrangi _lobby_ , mulanya ia tarikan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambut hitamnya yang basah, mengusap bahunya di atas permukaan fabrik kemejanya yang terlanjur basah.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah cukup mengering, walau tak seberapa, Yixing melemparkan sapaan selamat malam kepada security yang berjaga di meja depan, ssbelum membawa kakinya menuju ke arah barat, ke tempat lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai yang akan ia tuju nantinya. Satu tangannya terulur ke depan, ujung jarinya menekan tombol panah up yang berada di sisi pintu metalik lift.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi lift untuk berdenting, dan pintu ganda lift pun bergeser membuka, memberi ruang bagi Yixing untuk membawa tubuhnya masuk. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati mengetahui bahwa lift di depannya itu kosong tak berisi. Yixing selalu merasa senang ketika ia bisa mendapat ruang bebas bagi dirinya sendiri, terlebih dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah hari ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang akuntan di salah satu perusahaan multinasional menuntutnya untuk rela bekerja lembur di beberapa kesampatan. Pulang saat dini hari pun sudah bukan merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. Lelah rasanya, terlebih berbagai tekanan yang menyertai profesinya juga terhitung tak sedikit. Tapi apa daya? Gaji seorang akuntan lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, jadi Yixing tetap berusaha untuk bertahan.

Begitu tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam, ia julurkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol tutup. Baru saja kedua sisi pintu metalik itu bergeser, sebuah ujung sepatu pantofel menahannya di tempat.

Yixing agak tertegun mengamati ujung sepatu itu. Matanya perlahan singgah ke atas, menelusuri siapa gerangan pemilik sepatu di depannya.

Dan detik setelahnya, Yixing sangat, _sangat_ berharap bahwa ia bisa mengulang waktu.

Ia menyesal ia membawa kepalanya terdongak untuk mengerling kepada si pemilik sepatu.

Pemilik sepatu itu—lelaki dengan kemeja strip biru acak-acakan, adalah orang terakhir yang berada dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin ditemuinya di situasi seperti ini.

 _Sial sekali._

Irisnya dengan iris tegas lelaki itu bersirobok dalam keheningan. Pria itu masih menahan pintu lift agar tidak menutup dengan satu tangannya, sedang kedua matanya masih tepatri pada Yixing yang juga tampak terpaku di dalam sana.

Butuh beberapa detik setelahnya bagi lelaki itu untuk bergerak, menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam bersama Yixing yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk.

Pria imigran itu hanya bisa bergeming, pandangannya hanya bisa mengamati kemana tubuh itu bergerak, bahkan ketika jarinya menekan tombol pintu hingga lift akhirnya menutup, kemudian berganti menakan angka 6 di deretan tombol samping pintu.

Pria di depannya itu sedikit memutar tubuh, memilih menyanderkan punggungnya ke tembok lift yang dingin dengan kedua lengan yang saling bertautan.

Yixing perlahan mengerjap, membuang muka ke arah berlawanan kala realisasi menghampiri. Tak sadar tangannya mengepal, menggengam erat-erat strap tas kerjanya untuk menahan gejolak emosi dalam dada.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. _Brengsek, ini benar-benar nyata._

Benar-benar ia yang ada disini, berdua, bersamanya.

Yixing kenal orang ini—oh, tentu saja.

 _Yixing sangat-sangat mengenalnya._

 _._

Kim Joonmyun.

.

Laki-laki. 26 tahun. Bekerja sebagai Kepala Divisi Pemasaran perusahaan yang sama dengan Yixing. Penghuni apartemen lantai di lantai 6, nomor 542. Seorang yang terkenal ramah dengan trade mark senyumnya. Seorang penghuni yang sopan dan royal. _Mantan pacarnya._

Ya, Kim Joonmyun adalah mantan pacar seorang Zhang Yixing.

Dan gelar itu resmi disandang mereka berdua sejak dua bulan yang lalu, sejak pertengkaran besar yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

.

Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyun.

.

Teman-teman mereka memandang mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sempurna, dua laki-laki yang memiliki kepribadian tak jauh beda, tenang, hangat, bijaksana, jarang terlibat percekcokan. Kukatakan sekali lagi, sempurna. Dan mereka bahkan sering dijuluki sebagai _eldery couple_ atau _married couple,_ karena keberadaan satu sama lain bagaikan sebuah nafas bagi mereka, sebuah keharusan. Dan mereka tampak mewujudkan afeksi mereka dalam bentuk yang sederhana.

Tak ada yang menyangka jika kemudian kedua sejoli yang sudah merajut hubungan romansa selama tiga tahun itu akhirnya karam. T _he perfect highschool sweeathearts_ pun ternyata tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman kehancuran.

Ya, karena orang-orang hanya melihat luarnya saja, mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Yixing dan Joonmyun sebenarnya punya segudang masalah seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Mereka salah paham, mereka bertengkar, dan mereka putus juga.

Lift sedikit bergoyang dan lampu sedikit berkelip padam. Kedua lelaki itu bergegas mencari pegangan kuat-kuat. Dan setelahnya, ada sebuah goncangan kuat yang membuat mereka hampir terjatuh lalu berhenti. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

Yixing yang baru mencoba menenangkan kerja jantungnya, membelalakam mata. _Jangan bilang—_

"Kita terjebak," lelaki itu bicara, dengan tangan yang terjulur untuk menekan-nekan tombol emergency, tapi tetap saja, benda kotak yang mereka tumpangi itu tidak menunjukan pergerakan apa-apa.

"SIALAN," Yixing mengumpat. Ia mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan menepis tangannya dari sana, menekan tombol apapun agar lift terkutuk ini bergerak. " _Fucking piece of shit_!"

Terjebak bersama Kim Joonmyun, di dalam lift, berdua saja.

Sama sekali bukan skrenario terbaik di otak Yixing.

Ia bawa tubuhnya berada ke seberang tempat Joonmyun berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana, mengimitasi posisi Joonmyun yang nampak jauh lebih tenang. Kelopak matanya ia paksa tutup, Yixing menghembuskan nafas secara teratur dan perlahan. _Baik, tidak ada gunanya panik. Ia hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh di depan orang ini.  
_

Kepalanya terdongak, bahunya berubah kaku saat ia menemukan bola mata obsidian itu telah menjatuhkan pandangan ke arahnya, mengunci dirinya di tempat. Yixing membenahi postur tubuhnya, ia tidak boleh menunjukan kepanikan yang melanda dirinya, jadi ia putuskan untuk memaksa suaranya keluar,

"Darimana kau?"

 _Damn you, stupid mouth_ , Yixing merutuk. Kenapa justru itu yang ia katakan? Kenapa justru pertanyaan yang terkesan menaruh kekhawatiran itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya? _Damn. Damn. Damn_ —

"Dari bar, bersama Chanyeol." Laki-laki di seberangnya itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak, namun mampu Yixing tangkap dengan jelas.

Yixing menaikan alis, mengernyitkan hidung bangirnya saat bau alkohol serta asap rokok yang cukup menyengat tak sengaja terendus.

Yixing mendengus. Ia menebak lelaki itu pasti baru saja pulang dari kegiataannya bersenang-senang di bar, menegak gelas demi gelas alkohol dan menyerut asap rokok yang mematikan. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Joonmyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang _stripper_ yang bergelayut manja di lengan kanan atau kirinya, atau bahkan bercumbu dengan orang lain di bawah gemerlap lampu disko dan pengaruh alkohol.

Ew.

Yixing sangat membenci kebiasaan Joonmyun yang suka mabuk itu, sebenarnya. Ia sudah pernah memperingatinya berkali-kali saat mereka masih berkencan dulu untuk tidak sering mengonsumsi alkohol. Selain karena cairan itu memang tidak baik bagi kesehatannya, ia tahu kalau Joonmyun itu agak lightweight, tipe orang yang mudah mabuk dan kehilangan kesadarannya, suka bertindak diluar akal saat teler. Yixing kerap mengusulkan pada laki-laki itu untuk minum soda saja jika perlu. Tapi Joonmyun sendiri tak mau dengar. Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Yixing memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria itu.

 _Dan by the way, tidak. Ia tidak khawa—_

"Kenapa? Ingin menasihatiku seperti dulu?" Joonmyun berujar tanpa bertukar pandang denganya, nadanya meremehkan. "Khawatir ya?"

Yixing memutar mata, "Oh ya ya. Tentu saja," balasnya dengan penekanan setiap kata, sarkasme yang kentara. "Aku sangat sangat sangat bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu lagi membuang-buang nafasku menasihati orang bebal dan idiot seperti dirimu yang hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan alkohol dan rokok," ia membalas senyum Joonmyun dengan seringaian kecil, "Sekarang kau sudah pergi dari hidupku, dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena itu."

"Benarkah?" Ujung bibir Joonmyun terangkat. Kini ia menatap Yixing tepat di mata, "Aku tahu kau diam-diam merindukanku,"

Kedua mata Yixing memicing, "Jangan berasumsi—"

"Aku tidak berasumsi," _smirk_ itu terbit disana, " _Aku tahu_."

"Bullshit," ia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Joonmyun, mendesis. "Aku tidak merindukanmu, _brengsek."_

"Terlihat terlalu jelas dijidatmu, _Zhang fucking Yixing_ ," Seringai Joonmyun bertambah lebar seiring detik berlalu, "dan semakin terlihat jelas dari gelang yang kau kenakan."

 _Apa-apaan —_ Yixing membulatkan mata dan menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dan menutupinya dengan ujung coat-nya. _Siaaaaaaaal._

 _Joonmyun seharusnya tidak boleh melihat itu! Zhang Yixing dungu! Kenapa juga kau masih mengenakan gelang terkutuk ini?_

Di seberang, Joonmyum terkekeh penuh kemenangan, yang lalu diikuti oleh sebuah dengusan geli.

"Pfft, kau pasti sangat tidak merindukanku sampai gelang pemberianku masih kau kenakan," ia mengangkat alis, gestur mengejek, "Benar begitu, Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing merah padam. "Gelangnya bagus dan kau memberikannya padaku, jadi ini sudah jadi hak milikku, terserah aku mau memakainya atau tidak. Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu—dan demi Tuhan! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Joonmyun mendengus untuk kedua kali, "Orang mulut-mulutku kok, kenapa kau yang mengaturku?" protesnya, "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, idiot."

Yixing mengepalkan tangan, "Idiot? Kau yang idiot disini, dasar lebih idiot!" seru pria China itu, marah. "Tidak ada orang yang lebih idiot selain kau, yang baru pulang saat dini hari karena bersenang-senang di bar dan bukan karena bekerja!" Kali ini Yixing yang mengeluarkan dengusan geli, "Orang picik seperti kau? Menjadi kepala divisi pemasaran? Hah, direktur pasti sudah buta."

Joonmyun menggertakan rahangnya. " _Shut the fuck up._ Itu bukan urusanmu, atau— _ah_ ," Joonmyun mendecakan lidahnya keras, "Kau iri karena aku jelas lebih baik dari dirimu? Oh, atau kau iri karena si pacar bajingan muka datarmu itu gagal meraih posisiku, benar kan?"

"Taekwoonie tidak ada hubungan dengan semua ini!" desis Yixing kesal.

" _Taekwoonie_ ," Joonmyun tertawa geli, "Aw, panggilan yang sangat manis," kalimatnya berkontradiksi dengan nada yang ia gunakan, jijik.

"Diamlah," Yixing mendelik berbahaya, "Dan sudah berulang kali kubilang dia bukan pacarku. Kami tidak pernah terlibat hubungan apa-apa,"

Pertengkaran pamungkas mereka, yang berujung pada putusnya tali kasih mereka adalah karena kesalahpahaman.

Sejak awal-awal mereka menjalin hubungan, Yixing baru menyadari jika Joonmyun itu adalah tipe pacar yang overprotektif.

Ia mudah merasa cemburu pada orang lain yang berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat pada Yixing, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Di awal-awal Yixing memang memakluminya, dan ia merasa bahwa keprotektifan Joonmyun itu adalah gestur yang manis.

Tapi lama kelamaan rasa cemburunya itu berubah berlebihan, ia bisa jadi begitu cemburuan dan Yixing yang pada dasarnya supel pun merasa terkekang dan gerah juga. Terlebih semenjak Taekwoon, anak direktur tempat mereka bekerja mulai magang disana. Meskipun ia adalah anak direktur, Taekwoon benar-benar _down to earth,_ ia lebih memilih memulai dari bawah dan tidak begitu saja menduduki posisi tinggi di perusahaan.

Taekwoon sering kali meminta bantuan pada Yixing yang lebih senior di hal-hal teknis yang tidak mengerti. Taekwoon adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan Yixing sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi temannya, sesekali menemaninya makan siang sebagai seorang rekan kerja dan teman.

Joonmyun jelas tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Ia hampir selalu menaruh curiga, bberapa kali ia kehilangan kendali melihat kedekatannya dan Taekwoon walau Yixing sudah berkali-kali memberi penjelasan bahwa mereka hanyalah teman biasa. Sampai kemudian Yixing benar-benar tak tahan dan sebuah pertengkaran hebat pun meledak, menjadi momentum perpisahan bagi mereka berdua.

"Oh ya astaga, tentu saja, pasti kau sudah berganti lagi kan? Kenapa? Dia tidak bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang? Oh, atau dia tidak bisa memuaskan segala keinginan materialismu, benar?" Joonmyun tersenyum dengan kesan mencela, "Jujur saja kau hanya mengincar harta mereka kan? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu?"

"Jangan sekali kali kau mengataiku begitu, keparat." Lay membalas. Ia mendesis, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menahan emosi.

"Apa? Tidak terima?" Joonmyun menantang, lalu menyeringai. "Terima saja kalau itu memang brengsek,"

" _Kau_ —" Yixing menggertakan giginya, "Oh bercerminlah. Kau juga hanya bisa memanfaatkan harta orangtuamu, kerjaannya buang buang uang saja. Selama aku berpacaran denganmu, aku begitu muak dengan segala tingkah menjijikanmu itu." Pemuda itu melempar Joonmyun sebuah seringai lebar,

"Pengatur, sok berkuasa—"

Yixing melihat mata Joonmyun menyipit berbahaya dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan, ia tahu Joonmyu akan menghajarnya setelah ini. Tapi ia tidak akan mundur, ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Anak manja, bodoh, tidak berguna—"

Joonmyun mendekat ke arahnya.

Yixing melanjutkan, tak gentar. _Oh dia tahu sekali dia sedang bermain dengan api._

 _._

"...Taekwoon jelas lebih baik darimu, Kim Joonmyun."

Dua tangan meraih kerah kemejanya kasar. Yixing menutup mata, bersiap untuk menerima hantaman kepalan tangan Joonmyun ke sisi wajahnya.

Tapi aneh, yang dirasanya bukan itu.

Justru sepasang bibir yang membentur miliknya.

Halus, lembab, hangat— _panas_.

Tangan yang berada di kerah ke mejanya beringsut ke bawah untuk mencengkram pinggulnya, kasar dan kuat-kuat. Bau alkohol dan rokok yang menempel di pakaian Joonmyun menguar detik itu juga.

Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan kukunya, menariknya semakin dekat hingga hanya tersisa dada dengan dada. Yixing khawatir, Joonmyun akan bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang begitu keras.

Joonmyun memberinya gigitan di bibir bawahnya yang membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Yixing benturkan bibirnya ke pria itu, melahap sebanyak yang ia bisa. Membalas gigitan yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu sebelumnya dengan sama agresifnya.

Kedua tangan Yixing merambat, dari lengan menuju bahu hingga ke surai merah Joonmyun yang seperti satin untuk disentuh. Ia bisa merasakan kemejanya disibak, dua tangan familiar yang melingkari pinggangnya menelusuri kulitnya yang panas, dari abdomen lalu pindah ke punggung, menelusuri tulang belakangnya dengan jarinya yang lihai. Mengusap, membelai, mencari, bahkan berakhir di kedua aset bagian belakangnya-meremas, penuh gairah dan urgensi.

Joonmyun melesakan lidahnya ke rongga mulut mantan kekasihnya, meringsuk dan menulusuri segala yang ada di dalamnya. Ia sempat menarik wajah untuk menjauh san menghirup nafas sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua bibir itu kembali. Ia mendorong Yixing dengan sekuat tenaga ke tembok lift, mengabaikan geraman sakit Yixing karena punggungnya membentur tembok dengan kasar. Joonmyun hanya peduli pada invasinya ke mulut Yixing, layaknya seorang predator yang kelaparan. Satu tangannya mencengkram rambutnya untuk menarik Yixing semakin dekat, membuat pria China itu mengerang keras.

Diam diam Yixing menyukainya.

Yixing menyukai Joonmyun yang dominan dan agresif seperti ini, mengingatkan momen ketika mereka bercinta dulu, diantara lembabnya udara dan nafasnya yang memburu sebagai saksi bisu.

Instinknya berteriak, meminta lagi dan lagi.

Memaksanya untuk merasakan lebih dan lebih. Namun nalurinya berontak, mengatakan bahwa ini salah. Tapi Yixing tidak peduli. _Lagipula Joonmyun sedang mabuk kan? Ia tidak akan ingat semua ini, benar?_

Jadi Yixing membalas tak kalah agresif. Ia ingin menikmati momen ini, hidup dalam fantasinya, sebuah mimpi yang jauh dari kenyataan di depan mata. Kenyataan bahwa Joonmyun sudah bukan lagi miliknya. Ia usap surai _auburn_ Joonmyun dan menarik-nariknya untuk meminta lebih. Lidah bertukar saliva, bibir gigit-menggigit dalam candunya. Ia biarkan mulut Joonmyun berpindah, menelusuri leher jenjangnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat, sekaligus memaksa kancing kemejanya terlepas satu demi persatu.

Gigitan demi gigitan tak segan ia berikan. Semakin dalam saat erangan kenikmatan itu ia dapatkan sebagai balasan. Tangannya yang lain masih bebas bergerilya, mengusap dan memainkan dengan lihai titik-titik sensitifnya.

 _"Nghh..."_

Tangan itu merambat ke bawah, mendekati organ vitalnya, memberinya remasan ahli—sentuhan-sentuhan yang dulu dikenal dan dihafal oleh tubuhnya.

Yixing gemetar, Joonmyun membawa mulutnya ke samping telinganya, memberinya kecupan dan menarik daun telinganya dengan gigitan. Deru nafasnya yang hangat memberinya perasaan penuh dengan euforia.

" _Kembalilah padaku,_ "

Yixing bersumpah ia mendengar kalimat itu di telinganya.

 _Mana mungkin mulut Joonmyun kan?_

Tapi satu-satunya orang yang bercumbu dengan dirinya adalah dia, Kim Joonmyun.

Bibir yang bertautan ini adalah bibir Joonmyun, Yixing kenal betul. _Ia pasti salah dengar. Pasti—_

 _._

"Aku masih mencintaimu..."

.

Seolah ingin membuatnya makin serangan jantung saja, Yixing berdebar luar biasa. Desir aneh itu kembali menggerayangi dirinya. Rasa hangat itu menelusup ke dalam raga, dalam hati mendengar kalimat itu.

 _Ini semua terlalu indah._

Tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

Joonmyun mengatakannya karena mabuk. Ia tidak sadar. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan seksual dan Yixing adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

.

Tapi...Yixing sendiri pernah membaca sebuah artikel bahwa orang mabuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin mereka katakan. Mereka mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka pendam dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

.

Tapi... tidak. _Tidak mungkin._

 _._

Pasti itu hanya pengaruh pikiran irasionalnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Namun Yixing tak kuasa. Ia tahu, ia lemah.

.

Biarlah. Biarlah sekali ini saja...

Yixing janji, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Jangan... jangan. Zhang Yixing. Harga dirimu. Tolong jangan katakan..._

 _._

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu..."

.

 _Fuck_ , dia mengatakannya, bukan?

Bibir sialan.

.

Tepat setelah itu lift berdenting. Baik Joonmyun maupun Yixing tidak ada yang menyadari sejak kapan lift yang sempat stuck itu akhirnya kembali berjalan, mungkin saking terdikstraksinya kedua pria itu dengan 'adu mulut' yang terjadi. Dan kini mereka sudah berada di lantai 6, lantai apartemen Joonmyun, dengan pintu lift yang telah terbuka lebar.

Joonmyun menarik diri, kedua tangannya lepas dari tubuhnya. Yixing menahan mati-matian dirinya untuk tidak mendekur kecewa. Kedua bola matanya terbuka, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Joonmyun memandangnya untuk sepersekian detik, melarikan pandangannya menelusuri tiap detail tubuh Yixing.

Perlahan, ia melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik badan dengan agak sempoyongan, menuju ke ambang pintu lift dan berpegangan ke satu sisinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, sedikit melempar sebuah kerlingan pada Yixing lewat bahunya. Kerlingan itu tak bertahan lama, kare detik selanjutnya, Joonmyun beranjak pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih dibuai awang awang, terdiam di dalam sana dengan kedua jari yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

.

Ia merindukan sensasi ini.

.

 _Ia merindukan...Kim Joonmyun._

...

Yixing mendesahkan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia membawa tangannya ke depan bibir guna menghalau kuap yang hendak mendesak keluar. Semalam ia hanya bisa tidur selama satu jam, pikiran yang berseliweran di otaknya memaksa ia terjaga. Dan hasilnya, sekarang ia harus berangkat kerja dengan dua kantung menghitam di bawah matanya.

Pintu lift di depannya berdenting dan bergeser membuka. Yixing mengencangkan pegangan pada tas dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam, baru saja ia akan menekan tombol pintu, sebuah seruan menghentikannya.

"Yixing- _hyung_ tunggu!"

Sesosok pria jangkung, Chanyeol yang juga menjadi pemilik apartemen di lantai yang sama dengan Yixing, dengan rambutnya yang cokelat berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari ujung koridor. Yixing bergegas menahan tombol, hingga akhirnya pria itu pun berhasil masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangan di atas lutut dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Ia menegakan tubuh, memberi Yixing sebuah senyum lebar penuh syukur. "Terima kasih, _hyung_!"

Yixing membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda menekan tombol menuju lobby. Ia berpindah ke sisi Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding metalic lift, mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau tampak berantakan," komentar Yixing.

Chanyeol dengan posisi kepala yang masih menyander, mengerling pada Yixing disampingnya. Ia menghela nafas, "Ya, semalam aku _hangover_ ,"

Yixing tertegun, tak langsung menanggapi Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Yixing teringat akan kejadian semalam. Mereka membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka, sampai Yixing akhirnya bicara.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau sudah mengecek keadaan Joonmyun?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening,

"Untuk apa aku mengecek keadaan Joonmyun _hyung_?"

"Bukannya semalam, dia juga hangover selepas kalian pergi ke bar?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut makin dalam, "Seingatku Joonmyun hyung sama sekali tidak minum alkohol di bar," kata pria itu, "Aku ingat aku menawarinya vodka tapi dia menolak. Ia lebih memilih minum soda saja. Sudah sekitar dua bulanan ini tidak pernah aku melihat Joonmyun hyung minum alkohol."

Yixing bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah dihantam air dingin. Membeku.

Dua bulan, ia bilang.

Jadi...

 _Jadi semenjak putus darinya, Joonmyun sudah tidak lagi mabuk-mabukan?_

 _._

Dan yang terpenting...

...berarti lelaki itu menciumnya, bercumbu dengannya, dan mengatakan ia masih mencintainya, masih dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar?

.

Joonmyun benar-benar mengatakannya.. _. Oh Tuhan._

.

Apa itu berarti, segala yang keluar dari mulutnya itu memang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

.

Seperti takdir sedang ingin menertawakannya, lift kemudian berhenti di lantai 6, mengeluarkan suara denting nyaring.

Detik saat pintu ganda membuka,Yixing mengabaikan segala disekitarnya, termasuk Chanyeol yang berseru lantang,

.

"Joonmyun- _hyung_!"

.

Pusat dunianya kini berada di kedua bola mata pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu, bertukar pandang dengan bibir membisu.

Yixing gemetar.

Dan dia sadar.

.

 _Tuhan..._

 _._

 _...dia memang masih mencintainya._

 _._

 _ **END.** _

* * *

_efek habis baca ff dramione nih. nyampah emang ini, hanya pingin nambahi archiver sulay. Review, bolehqah? ^^ Reviewnya diterima dengan senang hati, kritik saran hinaan, silahkan. Terima kasih sudah membaca, yes._


End file.
